Bloody Mary
by ShakeUrKittyy
Summary: Isabella should be crucified. She's a killer. She'll ruin your life. Don't get sucked into her lies; she'll snap your neck. Just like she will with me. I hope she drains me dry. DARK THEMES:BE WARNED


**Bloody Mary**

_Love is just a history that they may prove,_

_& when you're gone, I'll tell them my religion's you._

1498

Isabella's POV

"Brother," I sang, skipping down the long corridors of the castle. Feeling full of joy, I couldn't help but grin while I flew through the halls. I had recently been invited to a ball. But not just any sort of ball, I had been invited to the very _last _ball of the century. People would wear their very best gowns, dance, and talk in their very best manners. It was always a marvelous time. Only the best were invited, and though it isn't surprising I was to be going, I was still beyond excited.

"Isabella, why must you bother me so early in the morning?" I heard an annoyed Marcus ask, then sigh. Marcus could be so dull at times. That was one of the many reasons I chose only him to annoy.

Suddenly, I appeared in his room, and sat down on his desk, where he was writing furiously. Marcus always dreamed of becoming a writer, and had trouble not murdering those who told him he could not. I always agreed with him. Not because I was afraid he would kill me, but because he would probably live a long life. Knowing this, he would have tons of opportunities to seek out his career.

"Oh, Marcus, I am not bothering you. Why must you be like this? Always stuck in your room..." He waved it off, and I frowned. "Didyme wrote you." I said, quietly, and noticed how his eyes widened slightly. Yet, he still said nothing.

"Because I am such a _bothersome_, I read the letter. However, you don't care, so I think I'll just throw it away. She means so little to you, doesn't she? Just another human to get your fix from, am I right, Marcus?" I questioned, smirking. I didn't fail to catch how his fist tightened, and he stopped breathing. My brother always hated how I talked about humans. Especially when it came to his beloved Didyme. They had met each other once, and since then, she has sent a note to him every month.

"Hand me that letter, Isabella." He demanded, now turning to me, with a snarl evident on his lips.

"I don't think so, Brother. You refuse to listen to me, so I shall return the favor." One of my favorite pastimes was taunting Marcus. I didn't care for his feelings really, I just loved the reactions I could get out of him. He was just like a human; full of emotion. Jumping up off of his desk with cat-like reflexes, I began to walk out of his room; daring him to stop me.

"Isabella, I will not tell you again; give me that _damn _letter." As my hand turned the door handle, I found myself being flung onto the bed, and my favorite cloak torn in half. Half a second later, I sat up, and growled at Marcus. He stood five feet away from me, glaring as well.

Then, I began to laugh. It was the type of chuckle that gave everyone I have ever met chills.

"Marcus, sweet, angelic Marcus..." I cooed, before I had my hand at his throat, and his back against the wall. "I can end you just as easily as I made you. You _will_ listen to me, and not question what I say. Understood?"

"I'd rather die and go to Hell before I'd ever even think about listening to yo-" Abruptly, I had cut off his air supply. He didn't actually need it anyways.

"But Brother, you are dead, and as long as you keep this up, you're in your own little Hell as well. I recommend you prepare your best suit; you've been invited to a ball." I snarled, and tossed Didyme's letter upon his bed.

Feeling a mix of anger and power, I left the room; head held high. I had better things to do, anyways. Like finding the perfect ball gown to dance in, talk in, and seduce pathetic human men in.

When I zipped into the main foyer of the place, I made sure to stop, and inform my little human about this newly made predicament.

"Violeta, domani una palla è in atto, e non ho assolutamente nulla da indossare." _(Violeta, tomorrow a ball is taking place, and I have absolutely nothing to wear.) _

I sighed, glancing at a nail I had probably broken off on Marcus's neck. He always ruined my nights.

"Che tipo di ballo, signorina?" _(What kind of a ball, Miss?)_ Rolling my eyes, I rubbed my temple, feighning a headache; it was a human trait that I couldn't kick.

"Il tipo di palla dove si indossa un vestito, e la danza, stupido." _(__The type of ball where you wear a dress, and dance, stupid.)_ I smirked, as Violeta's heartbeat sped up, and she couldn't succeed in covering up her shudder. I enjoyed making her squirm.

"Mi aspetto un abito rosso, con un tema della rosa. Inoltre, inviare una nota a Didyme, e dille di smettere di scrivere qui. Ricordarleche Marcus non vuole avere niente a che fare con lei. Oh, sì, non dimenticare di trovarmi un altro mantello. Marcus, che bastardo, ha rovinato la mia preferita. Mi aspetto che tutto questo da fare inun'ora." _(__I expect a red dress with a rose theme. In addition, send a note to Didyme, and tell her to stop writing here. Say… Marcus wants nothing to do with her, but dirty it up. Oh, yes, do not forget to have another cloak made. Marcus, that bastard, ruined my favorite. All this is to be done in an hour.) _With that, I purposely dragged my heals across the newly polished floor, so Violeta would have more to clean tonight.

Yes, I really am this incredibly _horrible_. I have long given up on love, sympathy, and probably God himself. I've forgotten smiling, unless it is out of watching someone else suffer. Feelings aren't exactly my cup of tea. Never will I share why I have evolved into, well, a _monster. _I'd rather die a murderer, with no salvation, than speak of a darker depth of Hell that is my past.

On a brighter note, after "catching up" with Violeta, I perched myself in the castle's garden. No annoyingly loud birds chirped, due to the immense amount of rain that poured down. Paying no mind to my appearance, I allowed the water to soak me completely, and squinted up at the dark clouds that hovered just out of reach.

I had probably sat out there for ten minutes, before Marcus was calling my name, accusing me of taking his best suit. It was true; I had stolen the ugly black thing after he told me he wished I had never changed him. So when he had left, to apparently get some fresh air that he doesn't need, I went into his closet, and committed a sin.

Lord, forgive me.

**My religion's you. -**

Only hours later did Marcus actually stop with the lecturing. He treated me like a child, when I was _his _master. I secretly think that after yelling at me, he went into his bathroom, and let out that disgusting smile he never shares with me. However, I prefer he doesn't smile. Smiling is a sign of weakness, and I wont have any of that in my castle.

I also had remembered what I had demanded from Violeta. A blood red dress to be found, a new cloak to be made, and a letter sent to Didyme, telling her never to write again. If my petty human knew what's good for her, she would have all of this done. But knowing her, she'll come up with some excuse. Violeta really wasn't worth the trouble. I could have done all of this in minutes. Of course, it would have messed up my valuable schedule, but minutes, nonetheless.

When I arrived in my room, I was slightly shocked to find a beautiful red dress laying across my bed. A cream design patterned it's way up the entire bodice, and on each side were what looked like rose pedals. The dress itself was tight fitting until it reached below the waist; from there it spawned out. The only thing anyone really can say they know about me, is the fact that I adore the color red.

Then, only a little further away, was a dark red cloak; it looked like an exact replica of my last one. In all honesty, I was disappointed; I would have no reason to punish Violeta. Such a shame...

After trying on the dress, to find that it fit perfectly, I suddenly remembered something. _The letter, _

"Oh, Violeta?" An unreadable glimmer sparkled in my eyes, as I appeared in the gardens. My little pet was there, Scrubbing away at the windows, that had been stained by the rain. When I caught her attention, however, she dropped a hold of the rag in her hands, and slowly turned to me.

"Sì, maestro?"_(Yes, Master?) _I fought back a smile, as she shivered. Was it from the cold temperatures, or from me? I was betting on the latter.

"Ti è posta fuori quella lettera?" _(Did you mail off that letter?) _Anger coursed through me, as her eyes widened. She shook her head back and forth. "Perché devi essere così del tutto inutile, Violeta?"_ (Why must you be so completely useless, Violeta?) _

"Mi scuso, tanto, la signorina Isabella. E 'semplicemente scivolato dalla mia mente!" _(I apologize, so much, Miss Isabella. It simply slipped from my mind!) _She exclaimed, begging me to understand. There she stood, all out, tragically hoping I wouldn't punish her, for her forgetfulness. She wanted me to be _human. _

"Non mi dimentico di consumare i pasti preparati per voi, o per dare un posto dove stare ogni notte? Non mi dimentico di assicurarsi che si sta sangue non si versa, ogni volta che mette piede nel mio castello?"_(Do I forget to have your meals prepared for you, or to give you a place to stay each night? Do I forget to make sure you're blood isn't spilled, every time you set foot into my castle?) _My voice was forming into a growl, and Violeta was aware. She took a small step back, & murmured a soft 'no'.

With a slight pounce, I had her arms pinned to her side, & my nose skimming along side her neck. "Per favore, Isabella,"_(Please, Isabella,) _Violeta then began crying like a child; a scared, alone child. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto! Il tuo mi ha promesso che mi avrebbe aiutato a trovare mio fratello! Per favore, io sono così vicino a lui! Per favore!" _(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You promised me you would help me find my brother! Please, I'm so close to him! Please!) _Her salty tears slid down her cheecks, and I only laughed at her.

"Ho fatto? Doveva essere semplicemente scivolato mia mente." _(I did? It must have simply slipped my mind.) _I said, innocently, then snapped her neck.

Just like I did with her brother.

**My religion's you. -**

"How could you? She has been with us for years! She was our friend!" Marcus yelled, obviously not in the mood for my games. However, I didn't care if he wanted them or not; I was going to play.

"But you didn't save her, did you?" I asked, turning the tables, inviting him to join in.

"Excuse me?"

Holding back the smirk that threatened to escape, I countered his attack on me.

"Don't give me that, you heard what was going on outside! Jesus, Marcus, you're a fucking vampire! Unless you were miles & miles away, you were aware of everything that went on outside those doors."

"That's incredibly preposterous! Where do you come up with this?" His eyes were bulging, and he probably had let me get under his skin.

"Why didn't you stop me, Marcus? You could have saved Violeta. Why didn't you save her!"

"Because I never thought you could be such a mosnter!" Suddenly, my game had been postponed, and I felt something I didn't even know existed; anguish. Sure, I knew what I was, and I even embraced it. However, Marcus...it didn't feel great to have my only companion say such a thing.

Marcus took a deep breath before saying, "I can't stay here anymore, Isabella. This, you- It's too much. Maybe when you get everything straightened out...I don't know." My compossure nearly fell. I almost took off my mask. "Before I leave tonight, I'll have a new human sent in, to replace Violeta."

"Where will you stay?" Was my only response.

"Didyme had offered months ago. If not with her, then I'll just stay in any abandoned house." I nodded.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Didyme?" 

"No, your mother. Of course, Didyme." I wanted to slap him. & not only because he wasn't thinking his best at the moment.

"I think I do." Is all he said.

"I wont be able to go to the ball without you." I said, voice void of emotion. This all was really weighing on me.

"I think you'll live," He smiled gently. I lifted my upper lip to snarl, but caught myself.

"Actually, I wont live, you fool." I joked, playfully, and he chuckled. I was going to miss him. All because of one stupid mistake... If Violeta had sent that letter, I could have been reading in my cozy bed, rather than having a pathetic heart to heart with Marcus.

"Write to me," I said quickly.

My body felt like slush, yet I pushed up, and burst out of the room. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my facade in check. I had never been left alone. All through out my life, there was only one time when I had been held prisoner from everyone I loved.

"Too much, Too much," I repeated, like I had _then. _In only seconds, I was safely arrived in my room, where I curled up on the couch. "Don't leave me," I whispered, & venomous tears formed in my eyes. These tears would never fall, though. Because they took it away from me. My life is gone. Everything. "Mother," I cried out softly, praying no one was hearing my moment of weakness.

"Why must you leave me, Mother? I wont do it again, I promise. You said we were only going for walk!" Suddenly, I felt like I was shifted into a different time. I was 7 years old, and my mother was glaring at me. She was supposed to love me, like Mothers do.

_"Hurry on, now. Get inside!" Her hands shoved my inside the dark, isolated house. Once there, I felt my heart stop. There were kids, dead or alive, strung about. Inside cages. _

_ "Mommy?" I tried to remain strong, I couldn't let my mother see my tears. _

_ "Did you have the money?" She asked, ignoring me. I was slowly losing my balance on life. What was Mother doing? _

_ "Do you have the child?" Boomed a very different voice, from the far end of the room. I almost didn't want to look. He was all dirty. Probably a poor man, and was holding a small sack, as he walked towards us. _

_ "Yes." She replied, and then shoved me. I yelped, as I fell to the ground, however I quickly stood up. No crying. _

_ "Hello, little one." I glared at him through glossy eyes. The poor man only laughed, & pulled me in for an embrace. I struggled with him. I kicked, flailed my arms, and even went as low as biting. Yet, he still hugged me. His fingers trailed up and down my back, and I felt disgusting; like I should have been sat in boiling water for days. _

_ "Tyler, please. Wait until I leave, in the very least." What? No! She can't leave! I thought, and struggled even harder against the mans chest. He chuckled, but let me go._

_ "Alright, here you go." He sighed, throwing the money at her. She caught it with ease, gave me a sparing look, and then parted out the door._

_ "Mommy!" I screamed, racing to the door. I was almost there, too, when two large arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me back. Too much, Too much, _

_& then I began to cry._

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, don't crucify me if there are mistakes. I only wanted to get this published so you could see what it will be about. I have dark themes planned, and wont be giving warnings out. Read at your own risk. Have always tossed around the idea of having a darker Isabella, & I am now bringing it out to play. Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Let me know.(: Oh, & if you would like your name used, leave a review with your info.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
